fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Looking Through Your Eyes (Danny and Minnie Mouse version)
LOOKING THROUGH YOUR EYES Performed by: Brad Kane (Danny Cat) and Liz Callaway (Minnie Mouse) One evening in Neverland, Danny and Minnie were having flying through the jungle and all of a sudden, the two approached Mermaid Lagoon, where Ariel, Mulan, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, and Snow White are sleeping, and they made it to a waterfall entrance to Mermaid Lagoon. "Minnie, since Honest John and his weasels are gone, I think that we'll be together and nobody is ever lurking around again." Danny whispered. "I understand, Danny." Minnie whispered, as she kissed Danny on the cheek. "I love you." "I love you too, Minnie... always." Danny said as he and Minnie began to sing: Danny:'' Look at the sky'' Tell me what do you see Just close your eyes and describe it to me The heavens are sparkling With starlight tonight That's what I see through your eyes Minnie: I see the heavens Each time that you smile I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile That's what I see through your eyes Danny and Minnie: That's what I see through your eyes Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark Our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Mowgli, Pudge, Nala, and the Lost Jungle Cubs, who were inside the cave of Mermaid Lagoon, watched in amazement as Danny and Minnie were having a tender moment. "Aww, that's so romantic!" Hathi sighed. "I just love happy endings!" Bagheera said, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Me too!" Shere Khan sobbed, as he blew his nose on a handkerchief. "Eww!" Nala said in disgust. Danny and Minnie: I see a night '' ''I wish could last forever I see a world We're meant to see together And it is so much more than I remember Danny: More than I remember Minnie: More than I have known Danny and Minnie: Here in the night, I see the sun Here in the dark, our two hearts are one It's out of our hands, We can't stop what we have begun And love just took me by surprise, Looking through your eyes Danny and Minnie held their hands together and looked at each other, lovingly. Danny and Minnie: Looking through your eyes As the song ended, Danny and Minnie kissed. "Oh, Danny. This is the best night I'd ever have." Minnie sighed, dreamingly as she nuzzled on Danny's shoulder. Danny wrapped Minnie around her and said, "I know. I love you, Minnie." "I love you too, Danny." said Minnie, as she and Danny slept in the cave of the Mermaid Lagoon. "Goodnight, Danny." Minnie said. "Goodnight, Minnie." Danny said. Mowgli, Pudge, Nala, and the Lost Jungle Cubs fell asleep with Danny and Minnie in the cave of the lagoon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Romance Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Song Fic Category:Looking Through Your Eyes Stuff Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan parodies